Un weekend dangereux ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Steve se prépare pour un randonner avec son équipe. Une nouvelle arrive et elle s'appelle : Wanda White. Chin l'a déjà vue autrefois et il se pose des questions sur elle pendant la randonnée. Wanda est une ancienne espionne qui bosse pour la Navy. Chin se doute de sa fiabilité, mais elle sera prise pour cible pendant la marche ainsi que Steve... Couse poursuite, meurtre et amour !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Un weekend dangereux ?

**Les ships : Steve /Danny [ Chin Ho / Oc ]**

**Rating : K /**

* * *

**Résumé : **Steve se prépare pour un randonner avec son équipe. Une nouvelle arrive et elle s'appelle : Wanda White. Chin l'a déjà vue autrefois et il se pose des questions sur elle pendant la randonnée. Wanda est une ancienne espionne qui bosse pour la Navy. Chin se doute de sa fiabilitée, mais elle sera prise pour cible pendant la marche ainsi que Steve...

* * *

**Salut, les gens !**

**Vous allez bien ? Voici, une mini-fic sur le couple Steve / Danno. Chin Ho / Oc. **

**Il y aura sept chapitres et sûrement une suite, pour cette nouvelle histoire qui me tient à coeur. Hawaii est ma série coup de coeur du moment, les gars puis les filles ! Ceci est l'un de mes défis. **

**Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

**oOooOoOoOo**

C'est un vendredi matin, comme les autres pour l'équipe d'Hawaii five-0. Cependant, une ancienne espionne de la Navy va rejoindre l'équipe dans quelques minutes. Steve prépare l'annonce à son équipe. Steve aime beaucoup Danno depuis toujours, mais les sentiments sont toujours présents à l'intérieur de son corps et il ne comprend pas. Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et voit Kono qui arrive avec la nouvelle arrivante, Wanda White qui lui sourit :

«—Steve, je te présente Wanda White, collègue et ma meilleure amie. Dit, Kono en lui souriant, elle faisait partie de la Navy espion...Lui, explique-t-elle, dans un souffle.

—Dans l'espion Navy ? Bien, je m'appelle Steve, soyez la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Danno et Chin seront bientôt là...Vous êtes Wanda White ? La fille de Walter ? Devine-t-il, en souriant.

—En effet, monsieur. J'ai appris la nouvelle pour votre père, je suis désolée…

—Ce n'est rien, Wanda. Alors, pourquoi se changement de métier ?

—J'en avais assez de la Navy, monsieur et j'ai des bonnes compétences pour votre équipe.

—Nous verrons cela ce weekend, nous faisons un weekend en montagne comme chaque année et cela ne vous pose aucun problème pour l'escalade ? La rivière ? Les serpents? Les insectes ?

Wanda pouffe de rire intérieurement, mais garde son sérieux devant le chef de l'équipe des _**five-0**_ qui lui hausse un sourcil gauche :

* * *

—Pas du tout, monsieur. J'adore ça. Répond-t-elle, en gardant le sourire.

—Bien, ah Danny arrive ainsi que Chin..Chin ? Appelle, Steve en regardant son ami, d'un air inquiet sur son visage, ça va ? »

Soudain, un silence gênant s'installe dans les locaux des five-0. Wanda a les yeux qui brillent devant Kelly qui fronce légèrement ses sourcils devant l'ancienne membre de la Navy Marine. Wanda se sent mal. Mais, elle se présente devant le blond qui a un regard dubitatif devant son meilleur ami qui hausse légèrement les épaules derrière le dos de l'ex-espionne.

Aucun son ne sort dans la bouche de Chin Ho Kelly…

* * *

**Il reste muet comme une tombe devant elle. **

**Il n'en revient pas. Elle est toujours vivante, malgré l'ancienne mission. **

**Pourquoi se présente-t-elle devant lui après toutes ses années ? **

**Pourquoi Steve la présente comme membre de l'équipe ? **

Chin s'en va et il se dirige vers la machine à café….

* * *

**Une review ? **

**Qu'avez-vous penser ? **

**Avez-vous confiance à Wanda ? **

**Steve / Danno prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, désolée pour mon retard au sujet de cette mini-fic. Un weekend dangereux ! Je me rattrape. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de mon côté, mais tout va bien. J'écris pour un vrai plaisir et parce que j'adore le duo / Danny / Steve. Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoO

* * *

Le samedi matin, tout le monde prépare ses affaires pour l'immersion du grand weekend. Wanda est la nouvelle membre de l'équipe des five et ses acquis sont parfaits pour le chef de l'équipe Steve. Le lieutenant des five. Danny est content d'avoir une nouvelle femme coéquipière dans l'équipe et celui qui n'est pas ravi est Chin. Il fait toujours la tête depuis vendredi soir et Kono rassure son cousin, tout en lui adressant la parole avec douceur et des mots qui lui rassurent.

Bref, Kono est la cousine presque-parfaite pour Chin qui est un lâche. Chin Ho est un dégonflé dès qu'il s'agit des femmes et Kono le sait parfaitement bien. C'est un sujet sur lequel il n'aime pas trop en parler. Sa relation intime avec Wanda lui a marqué et il a eu des regrets avec elle à cause de son métier difficile.

Toutefois Chin ne la lâche pas des yeux depuis son arrivée à l'agence des five. Tout le monde est sur le parking pour les préparatifs du weekend et Kono fait équipe avec Chin. Wanda range ses équipements dans le 4x4 et le blond se dirige vers elle, souriant et dragueur :

* * *

"Ca va ? Tu tiens le cap ? Demande, le petit blond de l'équipe.

"Oui, ça va, merci Danny. Vous faites tout le temps des immersions ?"

"Tous les ans, Wanda. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Chin ?"

"Pas vraiment. c'est une vieille histoire. Enfin, il te le dira."

"Je vois. Une mission qui a mal fini ? Chin ne nous parle jamais de son passé."

"C'est compliqué. J'ai vécue ici et Kono est ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a toujours soutenue." Finit-elle, entre quelques lignes.

"Je vois. En tous cas, tu as l'air d'être cool, sympathique et drôle."

"Merci, Danny !" Termine-t-elle, dans un souffle court avant que Steve n'arrive.

* * *

Le meneur de l'équipe se dirige vers la nouvelle et lui fait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rend un peu Chin jaloux devant cette scène délicate pour lui. Ses sentiments envers Wanda remontent à la surface. Il ne l'a jamais oublié dans son coeur et dans son esprit. Steve explique les préparatifs du week-end et les groupes se séparent durant trois jours. Pas de téléphone, pas de contact et ni d'aide d'extérieur durant ce séjour sauvage.

* * *

**Merci, d'avoir lu ! S'il manque des mots. Dîtes-le moi !**

**Xoxxooxoxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

Durant la première marche, Wanda n'est toujours pas anémiée par la démarche de l'équipe. Elle est avec Chin et Kono. Quant à Steve, il fait brigade avec le blondinet de la bande qui sort toujours des blagues derrière son dos. Le paysage est admirable à Hawaï. Tout le monde a le matériel nécessaire en cas de besoin, car les choses tournent mal sur l'île paradisiaque. Des oiseaux chantent au-dessus de leurs têtes et les animaux ne se montrent pas devant eux. Les serpents se cachent et les araignées font leurs toiles pour se nourrir.

Le soleil est magnifique, au-dessus des montagnes et cela ne gêne personne dans les entourages. Kono boit à la gourde ainsi que la nouvelle arrivante, Wanda. Chin ne lui parle toujours pas, car il n'a pas dirigé sa dernière trouvaille avec elle. Le passé est toujours là. Le cousin n'a toujours pas dit un « mot » envers son ancienne compagne de la marine USA.

Cependant, Chin pose son regard un peu partout, car il y a souvent des pièges pour capturer des animaux sauvages et les vendre au plus riches. Lorsque Wanda détourne son regard, elle perçoit un lièvre qui mange de l'herbe derrière l'un des buissons et ce dernier s'enfuit dans son terrier.

Chin écoute les mouvements de la rivière et Kono se jette à l'eau avec Wanda. Les filles s'amusent tandis que le cousin de Kono râle devant elles. Son pied se glisse à son tour et tombe dans la flotte. Wanda se met à rire et sa cousine se plie en deux :

« Arrêtez de rire ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Ça fait des heures qu'on marche, Chin. Allez, vient ! »

« Wanda, on n'est pas là pour s'amuser, je te le rappelle ! »

« Tu râles toujours, tu n'as pas changé Chin ! » S'exclame, la nouvelle.

« Allez, on sort de l'eau. De plus, il y a des pièges autour de la cascade... »

« Putain, tu fais chier Chin Ho ! Quand tu t'y mets ! » Dit, Kono en se redressant.

« Steve est Danny sont déjà au bout...Allez, il fait presque déjà nuit... »

« Tu es toujours aussi râleur Chin Ho ! » Dit, Wanda en séchant son haut violet.

« Je n'ai pas changé, comme tu peux le voir, Wanda. Pourquoi tu es revenue ? »

Chin Ho veut savoir pourquoi elle est là, mais il n'a pas eut de réponse de sa part et détourne ses yeux vers l'opposé. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne des filles, Kono reprend le relais :

« Il va falloir que tu lui dises, la vérité, Wanda. »

« Je sais, chose qui ne sera pas facile. Étant une ancienne espionne de la marine... »

« Je sais, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, ma puce. Ah, tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« J'ai toujours des sentiments pour ton cousin, Kono. Il lui de faire des efforts... »

« Ca ne sera pas si simple, si tu ne l'avoues pas, Wanda... »

Les filles prennent leurs affaires et elles suivent le chef d'équipe qui râle toujours..


End file.
